


Bleach: Tales of Smut

by AshuraAnderson



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal, Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Oral, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shouta, Solo, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraAnderson/pseuds/AshuraAnderson
Summary: Random series, involving many random pairings/threesomes/gangbangs in many random scenarios.Originally Posted by: C0p13r c. C0pyc4t (author)





	1. Chapter 11: Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Ichigo/Hiyori & Lisa(solo) PWP. During his Hollowfication training, tempers reach an all-time high for Ichigo, and with Lisa’s perverted provocations, it’s time for him and his bitchy trainer to blow off some steam!
> 
> Tags: Anal, Dom, Fingering, M/F, Oral, Solo(f), Voyeurism
> 
> Originally Posted by: C0p13r c. C0pyc4t (author)

Chapter 11: Bitch!

~~~

“You dickhead! Stop dickin’ around!”

Ichigo was tossed violently through the air, courtesy of Sarugaki Hiyori’s sandal. With her Hollow mask on, it packed quite the punch, and Ichigo now knew that almost as well as Shinji. Collapsing in a heap of rubble, the newest addition of the Visored crew seethed and tried to force himself to his feet. Strength had eluded him for some time now after constantly equipping his mask, but he soldiered on: partly because of his own willpower, mostly because Hiyori demanded it. Normally, Hacchi or Love or someone would condemn her brutal methods, but Ichigo was out of luck; the majority of the Visored were out, either to attend an anime convention, or to look after Mashiro while she pranced about town. Only one had elected to stay behind to supervise the progress of Ichigo and the ruthlessness of Hiyori, and she could hardly pry her eyes away from the swimsuit models of her latest magazine. Every now and then, Yadoumaru Lisa would monotonously encourage Ichigo not to give up.

Standing on a plateau high above where Ichigo crashed, Hiyori crossed her arms while glaring through the eyes of her mask. The terrifying accessory was pushed up so that Ichigo could see her disapproving glower. “Is that all you’ve got? I don’t know why Shinji thought you were gonna be any good to us! You won’t amount to shit at the rate you’re going!”

“Dammit…” Ichigo forced himself to his feet, pushing off the stones that had fallen over him. Out of breath and shaking with exhaustion, his huge blade came in front of him, handled in both hands. “I can keep going,” he assured her less than a second before both of her feet came careening into his face. The back of his head crushed the slab of earth behind him from the force of the impact. His shout of pain was muffled underneath her feet: one bare and the other sandaled.

After completing a back-flip that transferred her from Ichigo’s face to the ground in front of him, she scoffed, “Ha! Stop talking tough when you’re so weak! You just look stupid! Stupid! Stupidstupidstupid! Stupid dickhead! And what’s worse, you’re bald! Baldy!” She continued to berate him nonsensically.

Ichigo staggered from the vicious beating, seeing double of everything. Placing a hand on his head, he collected himself. He wasn’t quite sure what was giving him more of a headache: having his head smashed into solid rock or Hiyori’s unending rambling. After training, he’d need to get some serious bed rest.

Grabbing the bandaged hilt of Zangetsu, he prepared to make another stand against the feisty blonde. Unfortunately, with him drained of reiatsu, Hiyori’s sandal proved to be the better weapon in this conflict. Even without her mask, she effortlessly slapped him around until his legs gave out and he fell face-first onto the ground.

“What a loser!” jeered Hiyori, adding injury to insult by stomping her bare foot on his skull. He grimaced, but could do naught to stop her. “Loser! Why don’t you get your thumbs outta your ass before you try to fight me?” Even though he tried, Ichigo couldn’t snap back at her with her foot compressing his cheek.

Dull eyes lifted from the perverted pages of the swimsuit magazine. “Hiyori, if you keep provoking him like that, he’s going to make you regret it. Remember when he lost control before?” It was doubtful that Ichigo would be pushed to that breaking point just by a verbal beating accompanying a physical one. She turned the page, and her turquoise orbs resumed shamelessly observing. Before Hiyori could seriously take heed of the warnings, she went on with an afterthought, “Then again, to be able to call upon the Hollow’s power willfully, the Hollow doesn’t have the strength to take over. I guess there’s nothing to worry about after all.” She spoke so nonchalantly that it was difficult to tell if she was a jokester.

“Oi, just be quiet, Lisa! I can take care of this dickhead all on my own with my eyes closed!” Hiyori blurted out, limbs sprawled unladylike. “He has less talent than a brainless mutt!” She kept her eyes on Lisa, even as Ichigo dragged himself back to his feet, wobbled left to right, and lunged at her. With the care of swatting away a bothersome insect, Hiyori pivoted and smacked Ichigo back to the ground. “See?!” she exclaimed before punishing Ichigo with an unrelenting assault of sandal slaps. “He’s worthless!”

Lisa harrumphed quietly and kept her eyes on her magazine.

“Dammit!” she heard Ichigo roar; he must’ve finally mounted enough annoyance from Hiyori’s onslaught to push through the burn of his exhaustion. With a haphazard swing of his Zanpakutou, he managed to ward the pigtailed blonde to a distance. That was enough for him to feel secure enough to use Zangetsu as a brace whilst he collected his breath. “I… pant… I need a quick break.” He may have wanted to get in control of his new Visored powers as soon as possible, but he wasn’t going to get anywhere if all he was doing was getting hit in the face time and again by a sandal.

“A break?” Hiyori spat in offense. She pointed aggressively at him. “You think you’ve earned a break?! You haven’t made any progress! And look what you did!” Two fingers tugged at the collar of her white t-shirt, displaying just a tiny nick. “You ruined my clothes with that shitty sword swing! You think I’m just going to let you sit on your ass after that?!”

“That shirt is cheap and you have dozens more,” Lisa pointed out. Once again, her attention wandered from her reading material, her lens catching a glare from the nonexistent sun when she adjusted them. “Of course, if clothing damage concerns you so much, perhaps it would be easier for you to train while nude.”

Both Ichigo and Hiyori blushed furiously at the perverted suggestion; Lisa carried on with her reading as though nothing awkward had been said. While Hiyori blabbered – never really having any real insults stored for Lisa beyond ‘pervert’ and ‘four-eyes’ – Ichigo wracked his brain trying to figure out why he had to join such an oddball bunch. Couldn’t he just encounter someone sensible every once in a while? He knew that something was off about Lisa’s obsession with the naked bodies of men and women, but her suggesting that they strip their clothing and continue on with training was just too outlandish to comprehend.

Lisa bore the brunt of the two yammering away at her, though she hardly cared. Hiyori was always short-tempered and would spew whatever insults came to mind, and Ichigo was nothing more than a closet-pervert, trying to lay all of his hang-ups on her to cope with his own fondness of smut. When they had calmed down enough for her to get a word in edgewise, she calmly stated, “If you both are so edgy, perhaps you should just fuck and get it out of your system. All your aggravation is interrupting my studies.”

How could she call ogling porn magazines studying? Rather, what had she just said?! Ichigo’s brain frazzled, and he found himself unable to recall what was said. Surely it couldn’t have been as vulgar and blunt as what he could suppose. How could he feel pale and flushed at the same time?

“Wha-what?” blurted out the blushing Hiyori. She trembled furiously as she threw a finger out to the raven-haired Visored. “You…! You perverted pervert! I… I…!” Too upset for words and insults, she brought her sword out in front of her, trading her sandal for it.

Rather than direct her aggression on Lisa, she sought to unleash on Ichigo. Without warning, she went at him with the intent of causing serious pain like he was the one who got her so flustered. Ichigo blocked the broad sweep coming to his left, but just barely. Yelling that she might’ve cleaved him in half, he assumed to don his Hollow mask. Much to his relief, before Hiyori could follow up with a second, life-endangering chop, the mask came to him, heightening reflexes, speed, and power; it was more than enough to fend off Hiyori’s sword and have her reeling. Quickly, he sought to press his advantage and keep her on the defensive. With the boost of stamina his mask afforded him, he hammered against her Zanpakutou, not giving her the chance to retaliate or bring out her own mask.

He kept the upper hand for a solid three seconds before his power-up dissolved in shattering pieces. All at once, the power and the confidence that came with it fled, and he was dealt a kick to the gut before the fact that he had nothing left to give to the fight could register. He took a few staggering steps back prior to dropping to his knees, gasping and shaking with fatigue.

“You’re done now, aren’t you, baldy?” Hiyori barked at him. She sheathed her blade and tossed it to the side. Even if Ichigo dared to challenge her again, taking out her katana was unnecessary when she had her trusty sandals at the ready. “What a pathetic baldy!”

Ichigo propped himself up on his elbows and glared at her. He was not exactly threatening in his pitiful state. “Shut up with ‘baldy’! No one here is bald, you moron!”

“Huh?!” Hiyori pointed at him frantically. “You think you can talk to me like that?! Look at you!” She stormed over to him and sneered. “You’re such a weak pansy! I bet you don’t even have a dick, do you, dickhead?”

What was she thinking? Ichigo’s eyes went wide when her bare foot came down at the juncture of his legs. Luckily, she did not crush the bits underneath her sole, but she did grind her foot against him. He tried to admonish her sudden boldness, but the most that left his clenching throat were unintelligible stutters that hardly even formed a syllable. In response to her touches and in defiance of his integrity, the organ beneath Hiyori’s foot started to solidify. Finally, Ichigo managed to spew out a curse, but it was directed to his own, hormonal weakness. Trying to peep at Rangiku during her ‘show’ to convince him to let her stay at his house was one thing; getting hard under the foot of a bitch-of-a-trainer was another level of perverseness that Ichigo had hoped never to reach.

It took Hiyori a moment to notice what was happening underneath her foot. Really, all she wanted was to inflict some pain – being fond of preying on the tender target between annoying guys’ legs – but this reaction honestly shocked her. Taken aback, clenching her teeth as her freckled cheeks flushed a little, she stammered out, “Wha-what’s this? You a pervert or something?” In his loose hakama, she could clearly identify the stiffening shaft growing underneath her foot.

That she didn’t take her foot away immediately was baffling, but Ichigo – despite how it ached to move – squirmed away from her, cheeks flaring red as he glared at her. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he blabbered, sounding and looking like an immature boy as he threw his hands on his annoyingly-rigid genitals.

Hiyori blinked several times, still finding it a shock to get that kind of rise out of him while she was grinding her foot onto his ‘family jewels’. Of course, she was never one to allow herself to be caught off guard for long, even if some guy did pop a boner under her foot. “You’re a pervert,” she accused with a pointing finger and a cocky smirk; she did her best to ignore the nervous sweat rolling down the side of her face. “I knew you were attracted to my womanly charms.”

In desperation to disprove her egotistical theories, Ichigo exclaimed at her, “That’s not it! And what ‘womanly charms’?! You have none!”

“Stu~pid! My tits, my tits!” To emphasize more, she put her hands underneath the small mounds and heaved them up as much as she could; her breasts hardly made a decent A-cup and barely stood out her loose t-shirt. Even if they were small, she was proud of them and often proclaimed that their ‘modesty’ added to her allure.

Though there wasn’t much to look at, Ichigo still flushed when the blonde unabashedly groped herself. Her white shirt was rather loose, so when she bent over and pushed her underdeveloped bosoms together, Ichigo noticed that she made the line of a modest cleavage. Seething, he turned away from her and held on tightly to the bandaged hilt of Zangetsu. “Never mind it!” he blurted out, still forcing his attention to the side. Despite his earlier fatigue and pain, he fought his way to a low-stooped defensive stance. His knees buckled, and it cost him a bit of pride when he fell down on one knee; defiantly, he still kept his sword up in front of him. “Let’s… let’s keep going!” Anything to take his mind off his shame and this whole mishap…

“What are you?! Stupid?!” Hiyori pointed offensively at him, taking her hands away from supporting her chest. “I’m not coming at you while you have…!” She glanced quickly at where the bulge pressed out against his hakama. “That!” She turned away and folded her arms. Pursing her lips and staring off into the distance with a blush on her freckled cheeks, she frowned with her fang peeking out at the side of her mouth. “Take care of it first, and then we can continue.”

“How am I supposed to do that?!” Ichigo dumbly exclaimed without thinking. As soon as the words were blurted from his mouth, he regretted them and wished that he could swallow them back before they reached Hiyori’s ear.

Unfortunately, his Bankai afforded him great speed, but not the power to reverse time. Hiyori slid her eyes to him without turning towards him. “That’s your problem. If you need to… ‘rub one out’…” Even for her foul mouth, she hinted at a bit of unease when using the suggestive expression. “… go use the bathroom upstairs. I don’t want to know how you take care of it!”

Both were fuming, glaring and just plain awkward. Ichigo wanted to take care of it, but mentally reciting un-arousing things like the alphabet wasn’t very effective. Still, it’d be a cold day in hell before he demeaned himself by trudging himself to the bathroom to alleviate the problem.

“I don’t see what you two are squabbling about. This is a perfect opportunity.”

When had Lisa snuck up next to him?! Ichigo instinctively leapt to the side. Being so near the infamous pervert of Shinji’s Visored gang set him on edge. Lisa’s glasses caught a glare that hid her eyes, even though she adjusted her lens on the bridge of her nose skeptically. She then folded her arms and turned to Ichigo; he still could not see her eyes through the light. “Ichigo, why not take advantage? I told both of you earlier, didn’t I?” Before the two short-tempered combatants could recall Lisa’s vulgar suggestion and shout at her, she held up a finger pointedly. “Sex can rid you a stress. And when you’re done, you’ll both be feeling much chipper. Don’t be so prudish.”

“Lisa!! Go away!!” Hiyori screeched, pointing to the stairs leading out of the wasteland. She was red with anger and embarrassment. “If all you’re gonna do is stand there and…!”

“It’s fine,” Lisa interrupted, still eyeing Ichigo. “I’ll take the initiative if you are still too bashful.”

“Initiative?” Ichigo and Hiyori asked in unison.

It did not take Lisa more than a moment to strike with a nimble hand to extract his waist sash; it came from all those years of pranking/humiliating Kyoraku-taichou whenever he had done something irksome. ‘Pantsing’ a captain required more skill than an impudent teen whose rage was already focused elsewhere. Ichigo could only stare dumbly as his hakama dropped about his ankles, leaving him standing in an undignified posture in his tenting fundoshi. And once again, Lisa made short work of his dignity.

“What are you doing?!” yelped Ichigo when his underwear fell. With quick reflexes – not quick enough to stop Lisa, mind you – he clenched his legs together and threw his hands over his appendage. He tried to shuffle backward, but with his hakama bundled around his ankles, he had made a poor decision. Losing his balance – and his normally-quick reflexes – he dropped on the ground, thighs splayed open and everything on display.

Hiyori’s eyes went wide, unconsciously following the bobbing motion of the suddenly-exposed member. Her mouth flexed, and she uttered a syllable or two, but nothing was coherent. In her head, there was a constant buzzing, muting any insult that usually sprung straight from mind to lips; she was entranced by the penis. For all her vulgarity, it wasn’t often that she saw the anatomy of a man – aside from when she secretly stole Lisa’s male-model magazines – and it was her first time seeing one in person. The magazines had prepared her for those who could boast an impressive girth, but she was still surprised by his length.

Ichigo wasn’t given the opportunity to hide his shame; Lisa was at his side without a moment’s hesitation and holding a measuring stick of all things next to his erection. He blabbered “What are you doing?!” but Lisa was already done, glancing at the ruler where her thumb had marked the measurement. “Almost eighteen centimeters,” she observed with a bit of congratulation in her voice. She looked at him; he had quickly seized the hakama tangled around his heels to throw over his pelvis. “What’s the point of covering it up now?” she murmured snidely, as if upset that the object of interest was covered up. She gestured to Hiyori, whose trance had been broken when the cock was hidden. “We both saw it, and we both know it’s still there. Look. Even now, we can see it rigid.” She boldly pointed at his crotch, causing him to make a better effort to hide himself. “What’s there to be so ashamed of? It’s not like you’re small or something.”

“Only a pervert like you would think there’s nothing wrong!” Ichigo barked at her. He wanted to try to pull his pants back on, but there wasn’t much of a chance of doing so without flashing his privates again. He would’ve demanded that the two of them leave or at least turn around if he had thought there was a chance that they might listen to him, but he had come to learn that the majority of these Visored were unbearably, frustratingly stubborn. “What is it with all of you?!” he blabbered, shuffling his feet back while looking for a boulder to hide behind. Unfortunately, his latest collision destroyed the closest hiding spot. “You’re all a bunch of freaks!”

Hiyori was initially startled by his raised voice; normally, she was the one doing the screeching to win an argument. Having the tables turned on her didn’t sit to well with her. “What? What are you complaining about, you dickish dickhead?!” she venomously retorted, pointing with a flailing arm.

At once, the two hotheads entered a bout of bickering, and Lisa determined that the formula for a steamy conclusion was well-underway. She could almost grin at her craftiness.

“You’re yelling at me?!” Hiyori went on, not giving a chance for a retort from the orange-haired idiot still slacking off on his ass. “I’m the one who had to see that… that… thing between your legs! I wasn’t sure you even had one, but I didn’t want to know! How am I supposed to erase that image from my mind?!”

Ichigo blushed, scowled, but didn’t respond. He didn’t feel it was his fault; Lisa was the one who stripped him of his clothes and dignity all in one fell swoop. Probably the worst part was that he was still hard beneath his bunched-up pants. Aside from the Hollow dwelling within his soul, his cock was the most traitorous part of him.

“You two are acting like such children,” Lisa scolded the two of them before their bickering could escalate. Calmly, she approached the boy on the ground, and with little effort, hefted him to his feet. He kept his clothes tight to his groin; little could be done about the solid protrusion that Hiyori could still discern.

Why was she still looking, she admonished herself, though her brown eyes remained in contact with the straining outline of the appendage.

“Instead,” Lisa went on, still clutching on the reluctant and bashful Ichigo’s arm, “why not settle it like you should?” She looked directly at Ichigo then, pressing in close with an intense glower behind the lens of her glasses. “Cooperate,” she whispered to him, “and it won’t be so bad.”

“Hey!” Ichigo lunged with a start, instinctively lifting up on his toes and staring down wide-eyed at his cock, which was being handled by Lisa’s very skilled hand. He stammered, watching her fingers slide back and forth on his hard shaft. No aid of lotion or velvet, yet her touch was so heavenly. He twitched fiercely in her grasp; so fierce, in fact, that the tip squirted a small amount of pre-cum, barely missing her bare thigh below the hem of her skirt.

Though Lisa was blocking her view of the goings-on, Hiyori watched. She was in her ‘anti-social’, hunched-over stance, but was still undeniably staring in their direction. Her eyes narrowed, her lower lip stiffening. “Can’t see anything…” Trying not to be too obvious, she shuffled around, hoping to find a better angle. Ichigo was busy moaning and being stupid, and Lisa seemed focused on stroking him. A deep gulp was followed by another, further slide of her foot, and then she caught a glimpse of Ichigo. One more scoot would give her an optimum vantage.

“Instead of sneaking around…”

Hiyori stiffened, leaning back as though caught against a sudden gale wind.

Lisa snapped her head so quickly that her braided ponytail cracked through the air like a whip. “Why not stop being a coward and face it directly?” As if trying to sell the idea to her young cohort, she stepped to one side and presented Ichigo’s shameful erection with alluring grace; the way she was showing off the dick, it was a wonder Lisa never tried to become a showcase model.

Hiyori’s eyes fastened on the dripping cock for a moment, sizing him up, before responding explosively to Lisa’s provocation. “Who are you calling coward?” she barked. Again, she looked back at Ichigo’s groin; it thumped, and the string of pre-cum was fed a heavier dose to dangle further to the ground before dripping off. Her lips tightened together, her freckles highlighted in the bright blush. “Ain’t no way I’m afraid!”

A morbid part of Lisa’s mind figured that Hiyori was soon to storm off, and the situation was going to be downright boring; even if she was in the mood to fuck the newbie herself, it didn’t seem particularly appeasing to her unless there was an audience. But it seemed that Hiyori was willing to come through!

The loudmouthed blonde didn’t walk over; she stormed over like a woman on a mission! In a fit, she kicked over a rock before continuing her course. Before Ichigo knew it, the pint-sized Visored was imposing in his personal space. Lisa had already moved aside from her, much preferring the role of spectator opposed to instigator. So with his cock uninhibited, looking down at Hiyori, Ichigo shyly noticed how he stretched out to her; she was so close, his tip was almost smearing its pre-cum above her navel.

Standing up on her tiptoes, wanting to get in his flushed face as much as possible, she snipped, “I ain’t afraid of no dickhead like you!” And before Ichigo could retort, she grabbed and choked his erection!

“Oi!” Ichigo jumped a bit, unsure if it was because her sudden handling of him, or if it was because of the tightness of her fist. Then she pulled on him, but yanking was probably a better description. Unlike Lisa, her lack of experience was evident. She simply locked her fingers in a fierce grip and tugged on him. Her methods were so extreme, so vigorous, Ichigo’s pelvis was yanked along with Hiyori’s fist. “Ow!” Ichigo made a stupid mistake by trying to control the wave of his body; even without her mask donned, for her size, Hiyori was deceptively strong!

Grabbing a fistful of his gi with the hand not locked around his dick, Hiyori growled, “Stop acting so stupid, dickhead! This is to clear that pervert, dickhead brain of yours and get back to training!”

“What-what part of this has anything to do with training?!” blabbered Ichigo, looking past Hiyori’s scowl, down to where she held him in her tight possession.

“Don’t make her repeat herself,” Lisa chimed in instead. She was standing at a more advantageous distance, her eyes lost behind a glare. “This is to calm you down, make you less tense to handle you Hollow powers.”

“Bullshit~gyuh…!” Ichigo could hardly rebuke the theory. As much as he wanted to deny it, release was probably a good idea. With a pervert and a sadist standing against him, disagreement was probably not an option anyway. If Hiyori could only stop choking his prick – which was now painfully swollen and turning purple at the tip – he might actually, secretly enjoy it.

Hiyori, while not concerned with the condition of Ichigo’s erection, felt it was necessary to kneel down to confront the matter at hand in a more personal setting. She frowned at the thing bobbing in front of her; it was truly hard and rigid, perhaps thanks to her rough treatment of it. To her, having not watched or seen as much porn as Lisa could boast, the male anatomy looked weird and foreign. But she at least had a reasonable amount of understanding as to how to handle it.

Scowling, fang peaking out of the corner of her mouth, Hiyori inspected Ichigo’s length. She thought he’d keep moaning about not wanting this; he’d decided to be smart and shut up, though that yielded the assumption that he really was a closet pervert!

Her finger pressed down on his tip before letting it spring and bob to its rigid post. She muttered something about how perverted it looked. Ichigo was about to – stupidly – confront her accusation about his scrutinized anatomy, but Hiyori went forward with her process. The tip of her tongue extended from her semi-wide ‘O’-shaped mouth and took a tentative lap at the phallus. With her lick, she received a generous taste of his pre-cum as it smeared across her taste buds. Her scowl took the tone of revilement when she felt the slimy substance stick and chase after her tongue as it pulled back into her mouth; she’d no decorum, and instead of swallowing despite the unlikeable texture, she spat it out. A bit of spittle hung at her bottom lip before she wiped it away with the back of her arm.

“That was gross,” she grumbled up to the hard-breathing boy. And despite her announcement, Hiyori went back in, this time for a longer duration of licking. The pre-cum was quickly swept around his cockhead, as that was the area Hiyori chose to let her swirling tongue dance. At her height, meeting his groin meant stretching herself from her knees to take on the rigid shaft; gripping it at the base and manually angling it made her ‘chore’ easier.

As inexperienced as she was, she proved tenacious. With Ichigo’s phallus pointing straight, Hiyori stubbornly strove past her gag reflex and forced him to her gullet. Her eyes squinted uncomfortably as she tried to swallow him more, tears provoked from the corners of her eyes. She stifled a cough – rather, was forced to – against the dick, and then tried vainly to consume more. Ichigo was wide-eyed while he watched this small girl swallow so much of his admittedly-large cock. From the sidelines, even Lisa couldn’t hide her impressed look at Hiyori’s ability to handle herself against such a sizeable morsel. Perversion, she mused while taking a comfortable seat, could lead prudes to extraordinary feats. Hopefully Hiyori’s moxie would last and keep Lisa entertained.

“Guh!” Ichigo’s head lulled back. His fists – which had tried to stay stuck at his side and refuse participation – unclenched to hold onto either side of Hiyori’s head, thumbs above the bands of her pigtails. His cockhead was lodged inside Hiyori’s undulating esophagus, and from the way her features contorted and her breathing was shallow and rapid, it was clear that she was not comfortable. Another second was too much for her; her throat rejected the intruder, but she refused to let it escape her mouth. Her right cheek bulged as Ichigo poked firmly against it. Even with her mouth stuffed and her cheek protruding, her glare up at him was quite fierce, as though he was the one to blame. An argument for afterwards; Ichigo was too invested to claim innocence. Also, with fanged teeth above and below, perhaps it was safer to let Hiyori believe what she wanted.

After sloppily slurping the prick, an excess of saliva trickling down the shaft to the contracting scrotum below, Hiyori spat out her mouthful and coughed violently. Ichigo’s cock, in the meantime, sprung back to full salute, unyielding in its silent, but apparent desire. More pre-cum spilled down from the tip, and Hiyori sneered at it like an obstacle.

“Oi, dickhead! How long is it gonna stay up like that? I’m not going to be here all day!” Even so, she once again leveled out the arching member and consumed it. Not as deep as before, she now sought to employ more effort with her tongue, twirling it around the head to sup the sweet/salty flavor.

It was then that Ichigo, to Hiyori’s latest complaint, made the mistake of returning verbal fire. “It’s your fault! You won’t stop!” It seemed like a good idea to try to dissuade her for a moment – and convince himself he was a helpless victim of circumstance – but he quickly realized the folly when, with half of his cock jammed down her throat, Hiyori glared. The fang edging his shaft had never seemed sharper. With a sharp snap, she could puncture his inflated member.

Well, she didn’t do something so vicious – thankfully – but she was one for violent retaliation. Usually, her preferred target of rebuke was struck with her foot, but given that they were exposed…

“Ghh!” Ichigo could leap out of his skin. His balls were abruptly clenched in Hiyori’s fist, none-too caressingly, either. She squeezed as if with the intent to pop them. If anything could make him flaccid, that would just about do it – but Ichigo sure wouldn’t be in the mood to practice Hollowfying again anytime soon afterward.

His cock slunk wetly out of Hiyori’s mouth, and her scowl seemed more severe. “Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?” she barked. Her hold on his balls tightened. “I should just cut it off, and that’ll solve your pervert problem!”

Ichigo had no trouble believing that she could follow through with that threat. As frustrating as it was, he swallowed his pride behind clenched teeth, a look of compliance crossing painfully on his face. Hiyori, though she normally would’ve smirked or taunted him in some way, just gave a twitch at the corner of her scowling mouth, opened wide, and slid deep back onto the erection. Her tongue pressed against the underside, helping as she tested just how deep she could swallow Ichigo’s length. With some discipline and force – and a raspy gag – she took him partially into her throat; she counted herself fortunate and wise to have taken a deep breath prior.

Ichigo trembled, hands fisting at his sides. His thick cock curving into Hiyori’s quite narrow esophagus – she was a small thing, after all – was slightly uncomfortable, but the new sensation of it…! He willed himself not to seize the blonde brat’s head.

Forcing her to swallow his dick, however, proved an unnecessary need; eyes screwed shut with a mask of displeasure and determination, Hiyori bobbed vigorously, almost furiously, on his cock. But she was no expert. There were many slip-ups, when the angling wasn’t straight and Ichigo was prodding the inside of her cheek or he popped out entirely; on those occasions, Hiyori would snarl, curse, and shove him straight back down her throat.

Why was it so easy for the women on Lisa’s perverted videos? Yes, Hiyori had snuck a viewing here and there, condemning Lisa and the other perverts of the Visored while keeping this secret. She’d thought simply mimicking the actress’ motions would be enough, but apparently it took more skill than a simple virgin could manage on a first go.

And despite her inexperience, both Ichigo and Lisa were pleasantly impressed. Ichigo could hardly keep his hips from stabbing towards Hiyori’s gullet. Lisa, on the other hand, didn’t need to control herself. Long had she been bored, starved to indulge in perverted activities. A part of her thought of substituting Hiyori, but maybe the uptight blonde was in more need of a good dicking. Therefore, with one leg drawn up on the rock she sat on, Lisa egged her arousal with tentative rubs, not bothering to move aside her white panties, finding the friction of smooth cloth against her hot snatch intense and teasing for the main event.

Hiyori was likeminded. Switching balls for shaft, her hand helped guide her. She was distracted, but didn’t want to show that her concern was building at the core of her thighs. But she wasn’t going to let Ichigo see her fingering herself because she was riled from sucking his cock; aside from that, her sweatpants weren’t as accommodating as Lisa’s skirt was.

Ichigo hissed. Hiyori chose no longer to deep-throat, and instead focus on the very sensitive head. Her lips sealed beyond the helmet before drawing back. Within, her tongue flicked rapidly – a little haphazardly – against his slit in an effort to get something to happen. Employing more, her fist also joined in the effort by stroking.

Ichigo was overwhelmed. He couldn’t keep his hips still any more, and they were jerking, throwing Hiyori out of sync. Of course, this did not sit well with her, and she intended to tell him. “Stop it, dickhead! Can’t you see-?!”

“I can’t-!” Impulsively, the boy grabbed his prick and pulled on it.

Hiyori’s anger faltered. “Wha…?” She didn’t see the streak of white until it was landing on her forehead. She stammered, awkwardly trying to shuffle out of the range of fire, but she was too slow. Freckles, nose and inevitably mouth were all dowsed by the pale spray before she escaped the withering reach.

While she kept her lips tightly closed after the overly-bitter taste crept in her mouth, Ichigo was reeling. He wasn’t even looking apologetic for the landings of his orgasm, even after catching sight of her look of mortification. Well, she more or less wanted these results, albeit in a different place; from the grimace on her red face, she would’ve preferred anywhere but her face, least of all her mouth.

A bit of an apology should be in order, he supposed with a clearing mind. “Sor…”

“What the hell, dickhead?!” She leapt to her feet after wiping a good portion of seed from her face onto her palm. The saturated hand was immediately shoved against Ichigo’s face, an attempt to get him to taste it. “If you’re gonna do that, why don’t you have a taste too?!” Ichigo trying to protest only had him finding his parted lips filled with Hiyori’s juicy fingers, tasting pungent and salty and damned unpleasant! He gagged, but Hiyori relentlessly added a second helping of his jizz before he could get a word in edgewise.

His mouth seared with his own essence; he could barf! He wanted to spit it all out when Hiyori – still angrily jabbering and cussing – finally backed off, but spitting it back on her face wouldn’t bode well. Humiliation was swallowed along with the slime; it burned his throat! And, still, Hiyori went on berating him.

“It tastes like scum!” she continued. “And socks! Nasty, disgusting, sweaty socks!” She was perhaps going too far, exaggerating too much. If she really disliked it so much, she wouldn’t stand for letting even a drop remain on her face, let alone the significant remnants streaked across her freckled face.

When Ichigo scowled – face flushed from embarrassment and rising anger – she slapped him. “What’s that look for, huh, dumbass?! You think you have a right to be angry?!” She jabbed vigorously, aggressively at his chest. “It’s all because of you!”

Before she could carry on testing the limits of Ichigo’s patience, she was suddenly swept back, an arm around her midsection and a hand over her jabbering mouth. She cursed and tried to shoot a glare back at Lisa.

Lisa hadn’t wanted to interfere, but Hiyori’s temperament was risking the show. Ichigo blinked confusedly. He hadn’t expected Lisa to return after she had seemingly disappeared in the sidelines.

Usually indifferent, her expression slanted in a subtle scowl. Reining Hiyori in when she was in a rant was such a bother. “You’re hopeless,” she grumbled, and Ichigo didn’t know who she was speaking of. The arm around Hiyori’s middle dragged up, but Ichigo only noticed this when a significant portion of her body was exposed. Was it on purpose that the hem of her baggy T-shirt was dragging up the undersides of her budding breasts? Not surprisingly, there wasn’t a hint of bra or any kind of support… In future comparison, Ichigo would conclude that Hiyori’s womanly-figure was even more lacking than Rukia’s!

It was decided that this exposure was a ploy of Lisa’s, for the hand guarding the slew of cusses slid down – Hiyori badmouthing both Lisa and Ichigo in quick turns – and sought its objective. In Lisa’s grip, her little body had been hoisted about an inch off the ground, so her legs kicked wildly. That would not hinder Lisa’s thumb from slipping under the elastic waistband of her red sweatpants and dipping them down significantly. Apparently, the pervert Visored had also snagged the teddy-bear dotted underpants in the process, for the dip exposed the mound of Hiyori’s sex. Ichigo stiffened when he was flashed her intimate parts. The discouraging onslaught of her current vulgarity was slightly put out of mind; a small, but growing donation of blood started to return to Ichigo’s nether regions.

“Oi, oi!” Hiyori kicked her legs more frantically, though her waving arms now sought only to put her pussy away. “What’d’ya think you’re doing?!” Her angry tone had a panicked edge, and Ichigo could also see that reflected in her glowering eyes. Of course, whatever growing concern Ichigo – with a less-fogged mind – had, the blond seemed determined to erase. Still fighting against Lisa’s exposing efforts, she locked eyes with Ichigo and spat, “You tryin’ to look, you perverted dickhead?” She made a yank upward to the waist of her pants, but Lisa had the better leverage. “Don’t get any funny ideas,” she continued at Ichigo, and then looked pointedly at his cock, her freckles highlighted with a red canvas. “I gonna to be a virgin bride, and I-yah!”

Unexpectedly, Lisa had pitched her catch onto the nearest boulder. It wasn’t violent or aggressive; it was the quickest way to put Hiyori in the right spot. The fanged girl barked at Lisa for this treatment, crawling backward to try to sit up, but once again, Lisa was on her.

The slight descent of Hiyori’s sweats was more than enough for a master pervert. Though she rarely got practice – both genders were often intimidated by her level of sexual keenness – her skill was something of a legendary pervert; Kon would be envious and awestruck all at once by her technique.

Hiyori was caught off guard by Lisa’s tongue pressing flat against her mound. No preamble; Lisa’s mouth shoved against the near-bald slit to discover the truth: Hiyori had become drenched while blowing Ichigo. Her whole body seized at the start of Lisa’s unprovoked onslaught. At first, Lisa’s flat tongue simply undulated against the slick flesh, and then her tongue dragged upward, making sure to flex against the sensitive protrusion. Hiyori – again involuntarily – chased the departing lick as far as she could before her back could not arch any further.

“Y-you…!” Hiyori, normally so quick to insults, found it difficult to form a single syllable! There might’ve even been a trace of anxiety and need twinkling in her eyes when Lisa’s tongue renewed the assault.

Ichigo’s jaw was hanging as he watched. Lisa had subdued the snarky girl with naught a word. Hiyori stuttered curses and swears, but her body was cooperating nicely with Lisa’s tactics. Again, she reiterated that she would be a virgin bride; if it came to it, she’d turn her sword on Lisa.

Lisa brought her head up slightly, a look of clear annoyance slanting her mouth and eyebrows. But rather quickly, she proved she had an alternative idea to suit Hiyori’s wishes. A simple tilt upward behind Hiyori’s thighs, and Lisa was tonguing Hiyori’s anus.

The crimson highlights of Hiyori’s freckles intensified when she felt the slick appendage flourish against her tight hole. “What the hell are you doing?!” screeched the flushed girl. She thought she’d have the fiery outburst to kick/squirm her way out of Lisa’s bold approach. There was a long list of name-calling that Hiyori stammered through, but the task of Lisa’s tongue was undaunted. More disturbing than the broadness of Lisa’s sexual willingness was Hiyori’s own tolerance for it! She could call Lisa every perverse name in the book and then some, but it wouldn’t change the fact that the heat swirling at the pit of her stomach was more intense than ever in her life… and she’d yet to even reach the pinnacle of what she was experiencing!

Before reaching that climax, though, Lisa deemed it time to pull away – not without a show of her tongue running sensually across her upper lip – and then leered at Ichigo. “What are you standing there for?” she said with the sternness of a teacher whose patience was being tried by a slacker student. “You’re up again.”

“What?” Ichigo stuttered. He pursed his lips, swallowed, and eyed the blonde heaving on the boulder. His cock had already returned to its full splendor, so it was obvious to all that he needed no more provocation to commence on Lisa’s instruction. It was what she wanted that left Ichigo curious. Was he meant to resume her work? He wasn’t entirely sure, no matter how hard he was, if he was up to the task of licking someone’s asshole.

Lisa’s glower darkened, and Ichigo felt it was wisest not to test her limits. Cock bobbing ahead of him, he shuffled over to the space Lisa yielded to him. Hiyori pulled back defensively, but didn’t scoot away. His erection aimed haphazardly at her apex; her fist was tight and ready to deck him if he made a stab towards her pussy. Horny or not, there was no way she’d lose her dream of being a virgin bride.

Lisa, however, knew of a proper compromise. With a yelp from Ichigo, she suddenly seized his prick with a firm grip. She leaned in close, and just when both he and Hiyori thought she’d display an amazing cock-sucking talent, she puckered her lips and spat on his head. The spit dripped, but the tip retained the lubricant.

Then she forcibly tugged Ichigo towards Hiyori’s cleft.

This time, Hiyori sat up, snarling at them both, “I told you not to! I’m not going to…!”

Lisa shut her up simply by applying Ichigo’s dick to her wet asshole. “This should be suitable, then,” she said simply. Her eyes flashed briefly to Hiyori’s hands; they were not fists, but they were gripping the rock she was sitting on tight enough to turn her knuckles white in anxious anticipation.

On the other hand, Ichigo wasn’t sure. “I don’t…” He hated being tongue-tied, but he was tripping over his words. He was a modest guy! Sexual thrills of this sort; it might have been too advanced! Too much, too soon! And from what he understood, it was quite an uncomfortable experience… for the receiver…

“Get off then, you perverted dickhead!” snapped Hiyori, fang flashing in her scowl. “I don’t need this!” She still, however, stayed in place, legs still opened to accommodate his standing.

Ichigo’s eye ticked when she went on berating him.

“A dickhead like you; you would want to do something disgusting like putting it in my ass! No way I’d even let you!”

Ichigo hadn’t even realized it, but his hands had wrapped around Hiyori’s thighs for leverage.

“I’ll kick your ass if you try, and then shove your Zanpakutou…!” Hiyori bit off the end of her threat when Ichigo – completely voluntarily – made a shove against her anus. With Lisa’s earlier wet probing, she was more yielding to his girth. The difference in size between them was an obstacle, but Ichigo was determined to push through. “Yah~!” She reached down and held tightly onto Ichigo’s forearms when he plowed forward into her bowels. “You… you dickhead! You bald, stupid, butt-sniffing dickhead!”

Shut up! Ichigo wanted to shout, but when his mouth opened, he managed nothing more than a deep, airy noise. Her colon gripped him tight, making it a drawn-out invasion. Her yowls alternated between curse-filled, droning moans and high-pitched squeals. Ichigo shuffled his hips, trying to twist and wriggle his way into the slim girl. She hissed and spit, sometimes having no choice but to actively help him move into her. With no small evidence of disdain, she lifted her hips off the rock a bit and moved down in time with Ichigo’s final push. Both groaned deeply as Ichigo sank in the last two inches. Hiyori, trembling slightly, settled back down and adjusted to the feeling of her ass being stretched like this.

Lisa – up-close and personal with the sight – was very satisfied. Blatantly, she shoved aside her panties to tend to her aching arousal. Her stash of dildos would’ve been nice to have on hand; maybe she would have even had an opportunity to try her untested strap-on. For now, nimble fingers would have to sate her moist lust.

Ichigo stayed motionless, even as Hiyori – recovering from the momentary shock of taking a cock into her for the first time – wriggled a bit on his shaft. “I can’t believe… uhn… you did it,” she hissed, wincing. Ichigo wasn’t sure if that was reproach in her tone or satisfaction. He hesitated, letting her get used to the sensation; he himself needed a moment to take in the exotic feeling. “You’ll… pay for this, dickhead.” And she was back. Though grimacing and arguably vulnerable while impaled on his dick, she was regrouping and coming back with her snarky attitude. Her insides contracted around him, and she said, “You think just shoving it up someone’s ass is going to solve anything? Well, that ain’t gonna stop Aizen!”

Even now, she was giving attitude? Ichigo would’ve been overwhelmed by her resilience if he wasn’t even more so from the clenching of her ass around him. Though he had pushed into this particular hole in vengeful impulse – and the sway of the pervert blatantly doting on the slick lust between her splayed thighs – he felt as though he was the only one tongue-tied! But a bit more vulgar insulting put him into motion. He wasn’t one to be merciless, but his tolerance for bratty women was limited; somehow, they just got the better of him.

He held Hiyori’s hips tightly when he retracted – stealing a worried moan and a grimace from Hiyori’s scowl – and pounded back in jarringly. Hiyori’s little frame buckled from the ricochet, but she bit down whatever sound she’d make, limiting it to a mild grunt. Though new to anal – and taking such a broad cock, no less! – her pride stifled the noises other small first-timers might make.

Her tightness waned to make the following thrusts easier, but neither of them seemed to let the pleasure show on their faces. For Hiyori, it was much simpler to quash the evidence of enjoyment; one didn’t love anal right offhand! Ichigo, however, struggled – and failed – to suppress the signs of pleasure. Trying to close his mouth left him baring his gritting teeth and making a mixture of noises between hissing and moaning. His half-squinted eyes aimed down, watching his erection plunge into the hole behind Hiyori’s wet and engorged slit. Even though he had made several deep thrusts, his pace often hitched from her tightness.

Hiyori’s legs were already appropriately spread, so Ichigo only needed to grasp her waist. She was so light, it was like hoisting a large doll towards him. She may have been several times his age, but she hardly looked much older than his sisters! It made a pang of remorse or shame form like a lead ball in his gut, but when Hiyori – collecting herself enough after the initial shock of anal sex – started off with insults again (“Baldy!” “Dickhead!” “Small dick!”) it wasn’t so hard to pummel her ass with a bit more ferocity.

“Dammit,” he muttered amongst his deep groans, his hands slipping a little on Hiyori’s slender hips. He made a grab for her shoulder, pulling her tighter to his crotch.

Hiyori, of course, had a problem with that. She smacked at his hand, scowling. “Whaddya think you’re doing?! Don’t grab at me like that!” She ended with a contorted expression after Ichigo’s cock shoved in her at an awkward angle. She smacked him again, this time at his arm. Her knees knocked against him, and she was making sure that his conquest was not easy.

There was the option to pull out, but Ichigo was in no mood to do Hiyori any favors. Instead, he grabbed her calves sturdily and propped them forward. With a cursing shout from her, Ichigo nearly bent her in half, her knees hovering inches above her face, feet bouncing with every minor jostle of her body. Their sizes had never been more apparent than when Ichigo was looming over Hiyori, his arms braced on the boulder while his body bent her legs forward.

Deeper penetration… Lisa mentally commended Ichigo for his choice, smirking to herself when Hiyori shrieked at the more intense impalement. Lisa stood up to take a different position; she perched somewhere in front of Ichigo and Hiyori. And once again, her fingers resumed their practice.

Unlike Hiyori’s sparse but unmanaged hair, Lisa’s mound had its dark curls trimmed and kept in a thin, triangular patch. She had tried bald before, liked the smoothness, but felt some sort of ‘design’ was more captivating. Also, of more intense tastes, she preferred the coarse tickle of her pubic hair against her palm as she played the strings of her pleasure. Dipping particularly deep, she watched Ichigo intently through her sharp glasses.

“Dickhead! You’re doing it too hard, dickhead!” Hiyori wailed and droned. Try as she might, she couldn’t hold it back anymore when Ichigo shoved deep into her ass. His tempo was found, and she grunted in time with it. “Don’t you know how to do it?!”

Ichigo could roll his eyes – if he’d been in his right mind – since, having admitted that she hadn’t any experience, she was in no position to give out demands. Then again, it was she who was being penetrated. Reasons and technicalities… Ichigo would have none of that.

Despite Hiyori’s protests, he hastened his pace. He wasn’t the type to prolong the experience, though Hiyori constantly made it difficult not to want to make her shut up! Apart from clapping his hand over her mouth – risking her sinking that devilish fang into his finger – the only way he could put pause to her running mouth was pummeling her ass. She certainly responded when he made his thrusts harder.

Hiyori was finally getting a handle on her expressions and utterances. As much as she’d like to cuss this dickheaded baldy out, she found that closing her mouth made it so much easier to keep her faltering attitude in check. If she allowed the free expression, she would be crying out in pleasure. The initial insertion had been awkward, but these bursts of exotic sensations dwarfed the tame waves of standard masturbation. And though she was forcing down her voice, she could risk every now and then a “Dickhead”.

Regardless of her forced silence, she was as red in the face as Ichigo. Ichigo, himself, could not find the strength to show the kind of restraint that she demonstrated. He was already heading to orgasm; it may have been his second round, but the tightness of Hiyori’s canal sped the process up. And bringing his eyes up – even for a moment – certainly helped.

He made first eye contact with Lisa, and she was staring intensely at him. When they locked eyes – it seemed she had been watching intently for sometime – a shady grin curved one side of her lips. She flourished her left leg, spreading her thighs to the point where her schoolgirl’s skirt rode up and brazenly displayed her crotch.

As intimate as Ichigo was with Hiyori at the moment, seeing Lisa so exposed, her fingers dipping between her slick lips, made him swallowed hard. It took him a few moments of watching the movement of her hand to realize that she was in fact thrusting them in time with his own jabs into Hiyori. On her own, Lisa could give quite the show; unabashed to expose her teased snatched, she made a tantalizing display of pushing at the hem of her almost-too-short shirt, lifting it slowly. Where Ichigo expected to see evidence of a bra, he instead found that all that was waiting for his gaze the higher her shirt was drawn was naught but the underside of creamy hills. And so slowly more… The edge of the light brown areola…

SMACK!!

“What are you looking at, stupid ass?!”

Ichigo’s eyes were drawn down from the more-alluring Lisa to the brat he was currently impaling. “If you’re gonna fuck my ass,” she barked, “at least do it right!”

Was there anything that could come out of her mouth that didn’t piss Ichigo off?! His passion rekindled, he returned to a vigorous pace with Hiyori, seeking his own release and a way to irk Hiyori. Her face was scrunching again; her little body still resisted his thrusts, and though her pleasure was overwhelming, fitting around him was a strain. The discomfort of her extreme position even intensified the feeling.

Hiyori continued to clench her teeth when Ichigo returned his full focus to her. The fluttering, increasing moans came out with the elegance of expelling steam. Her eyes – narrowed – glared at him, and he glared back. The contempt for each other spurred Ichigo on, shortening his thrusts, but making them stronger. Hiyori’s small cheeks were beaten red from Ichigo’s thighs.

Too proud to give him the satisfaction, Hiyori made no indication that her pleasure was rising to the point of overflow. With Ichigo’s sometimes-bumbling movements, he didn’t detect the tense lifting of her hips. She made… She forced herself not to gape and let the wail of ecstasy escape. Her expression twisted more towards pain when her scream was suppressed to a droning, high-pitched noise. But for all her efforts to hide her orgasm, her body betrayed her. Ichigo was startled when his lap was suddenly doused by a gush of fluid. Her little cunt was spraying clear fluid on him, her body tensing with each discharge.

Even her rectum was contracting in time! Ichigo faltered, falling over Hiyori – proving Hiyori’s flexibility – until he caught himself on one hand. His erection thumped inside her twice before his hot essence began to spurt into her bowels.

“Gah! Uhn…!” Ichigo twitched violently as he finished pouring his load into Hiyori’s ass. It took a moment for them both to come down from their climax. Hiyori felt a bit of relief when Ichigo began to deflate, though his seed remained potent inside of her.

Heaving, relishing this wave of euphoria, Hiyori allowed Ichigo a moment to share the rapture with her before she was back to her old ways. Her bent legs gave her leverage to propel Ichigo off of her. He slipped out with ease, and from her dislodged hole, spilled his hot semen. Hiyori meant to stand up, but something kept her legs elevated.

And it wasn’t until she felt a tongue probing her semi-gaping anus that she realized what was happening. “Hey!” Hiyori scowled down between her sprawled thighs – ankles still caught between her sweatpants – to where Lisa dipped her head. Lisa wouldn’t bother to address Hiyori’s anger, for even a second would waste a tasty drop leaking from Hiyori’s asshole.

Hiyori sneered, called Lisa a freak, but didn’t object to her task. After Ichigo had rammed her so thoroughly, the anal-tonguing felt like a soothing massage. Lisa sometimes would pucker her lips to kiss the hole – but never slurp. She drank a fair amount of sperm, but most of it, she swirled around the white mess.

All the while, Ichigo – panting, heaving, and slouching – watched, hoping that Lisa was not about to entice him to get hard again. Going two rounds was exhausting, even for one known for his stamina. To his relief, though, Lisa seemed to be done with him, more satisfied to taste his essence on Hiyori.

When she had finally away – some minutes later – her lips and chin were smeared with white. Her mouth was closed, retaining all of the semen instead of gulping it all down. Hiyori, lips pursed with apprehension, rudely asked what she was up to. Opening her mouth to reply would’ve lost her the precious bounty. Instead, Lisa answered with action, lunging forward to seal Hiyori’s mouth in a deep, searing and wet kiss. Catching the back of Hiyori’s head cemented their mouths together so that Lisa could thoroughly exchange the sour collection. Her tongue slithered against Hiyori’s, daringly passing by that fang whose presence made Ichigo’s earlier blowjob a thing of some worry.

Lisa hadn’t anything to fear, though. Bold as she may be, Hiyori knew better than to provoke anyone besides Shinji on the Visored squad. A garbled protest was all she could do before she was forced to consume a good deal of the bitter slime transferred to her mouth, scalding the insides of her esophagus all the way down.

When there was naught left but mere trickles, Lisa swallowed as well and pulled back. From the remnants on her chin stretched a string that snapped when tugged too far. With a triumphant flourish, her tongue mopped up what it could reach to also be gulped, showing Hiyori that the taste and texture didn’t bother her in the slightest.

Hiyori remained tense – breathless, too – even when the schoolgirl-cosplayer stood up and backed away. “Is… is that it?” spat the blonde, trying even now to seem bold.

Lisa ignored her, instead shifting her attention to where Ichigo was standing awkwardly in the puddle of his hakama. It seemed he had the presence of mind to retrieve them, but not to pull them on. As if it were a chore of hers, she bent down low, and even as he stammered from her closeness to his still-exposed, flagging cock, she grabbed the hem and drew his pants up onto him; the absence of undergarments was a non-issue. Without the sash, Ichigo had to seize his trousers to keep them from falling.

“That’s enough of a break,” Lisa said sternly, as though this whole venture was none of her idea. She pivoted towards the exit. “Now that the two of you have gotten it out of your system, you can continue your training. I won’t have you two complaining anymore.”

Ichigo stuttered when he noticed that she was on her way out of the underground wasteland. “Where are you going?”

“To attend to business of my own,” she said sharply, not letting on the fact that her panties were soaked and her lust not yet slaked. The business she had to attend to resided in her own space elsewhere, in a box of assorted toys, clamps, and other delightfully-perverted things.

While Ichigo was left stupefied, he quickly found that Hiyori – in spite of having the majority of trauma thrust upon her – had already recovered, pants up in place and deadly slipper in hand. “Well, dickhead?! What the fuck are you waiting for?!”

She went at him with a savage yell.

~~~

Note: I am not the original author. Credit for this story goes to c0p13r c. c0pyc4t (who will be removing all of his content from AFF.net on January 1st, 2018). I have added/edited nothing (beyond a bolded chapter title), which unfortunately includes any italics/bolding/underlining/etc... that was present in the original post of this story.


	2. Chapter 12: The Sleeping Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Kaoru/Orihime PWP. Against her son’s protests, Unagiya Ikumi hires one of Ichigo’s friends to babysit Kaoru during a late-night job. Kaoru has plans to be a little troublemaker to discourage Orihime, but upon seeing her, he experiences stirrings he cannot control, especially when she’s asleep…
> 
> Tags: Fingering, M/F, NonCon, Shouta, Solo(f), WD, (REVISED EDITION)
> 
> Originally Posted by: C0p13r c. C0pyc4t (author)

Chapter 12: The Sleeping Babysitter

 

~~~

Unagiya Kaoru woke up from a very vivid dream that he’d all but forgotten when his eyes blinked open. He didn’t understand why he was disturbed from a peaceful slumber. As always after he crawled into bed with his mom, he cuddled snuggly against her as she looked over bills, payments, and job requests and was knocked out for the remainder of the night. However, that was not so this time.

What woke him up was a severe strain in his groin.

The bedside lamp was on, and Ikumi was sitting with her back against the wall and stacks of paper at her side; Kaoru was nestled against her free side. She didn’t notice her boy waking up until his head lifted up off the bed. “Kaoru-chan,” she fussed sweetly, stroking his black hair lovingly, “what are you doing awake?”

Kaoru winced when he shifted his thighs, his lower garment stretching uncomfortably across his crotch. “Mama,” he whined. His eyes glanced up at Ikumi, who became concerned by his tone of voice and the obvious discomfort on his face. When she asked what was wrong, the covers were pushed down and she was caught off guard by the tenting in his nightwear. “It hurts…”

Ikumi gulped. This certainly was going to be a talk she hadn’t expected to have with her ten-year-old son for at least another year…

~~~Two Days Later~~~

“I’ll do it!”

Both Tatsuki and Ichigo glanced at Orihime, surprised by her sudden outburst when she threw her hand voluntarily. Ichigo had just finished saying that he had a late-night job assignment with Ikumi, which hadn’t made her possessive son upset. Too often, he confused his mom’s work for a way for Ichigo to get romantically close to her, and the two of them staying out late only made him irate and more discourteous to Ichigo.

 

“You’ll do what?” Tatsuki asked, cocking her head to the right and quirking an eyebrow.

Realizing her premature exclamation, Orihime reeled a bit with a giggle and a slight knock on her head with her fist. “Sorry, sorry,” she laughed. Her cheery gaze went to Ichigo as she explained herself, “I thought Kurosaki-kun was going to ask for a babysitter.”

“A babysitter?” both Ichigo and Tatsuki repeated in unison, curious as to where the buxom redhead had concocted.

She nodded with an affirming sound in her throat. “If Kaoru-chan wants company while Ikumi-san is away, I could watch him. I don’t have work tonight.”

Ichigo took a moment of thought before lighting up. Once again, Orihime stepped up to the plate and helped him when he needed it. If it could get Kaoru to warm up to him only a little for providing him with some company – female company, no less – while his mother was out working, Ichigo would take it.

~~~

 

“Mama, I don’t need a babysitter,” grumbled Kaoru, kicking his feet idly while perched upon his mom’s work desk in the office. As usual, he was wearing his white t-shirt and shorts and hadn’t put on his shoes; his mom scolded him about that time and again, but she was too lenient to actually discipline him. “I’m old enough to stay home alone.”

 

Picking herself up from her packing, she looked over at her only child. She straightened her cap. “Kaoru-chan, the last time I left you home alone, you ate all the snacks in the kitchen,” she reminded him. She was trying to scold him, but it was difficult to pull off with her motherly tone. For her, it was far easier to condemn Ichigo. “I wasn’t even gone for thirty minutes. I’m not sure how long it will take Ichigo and me to catch all of Yugito-san’s cats, so I can’t leave you here alone. And I told you to put shoes on when in the office.”

 

Ignoring her last statement, Kaoru sulked and looked to the wall at his side. “That dummy probably just wants to spend time with you,” he griped under his breath. Whenever a man got close to his mom, Kaoru usually put up defenses, but inevitably came to tolerate them; Ichigo was the one exception, and that was because he seemed closest to Ikumi and was actually liked by her.

 

The doorknob of the office turned and the bell chimed. “I’m here,” Ichigo lazily announced, stepping in. Behind him was obviously his annoying classmate who volunteered to watch Kaoru, but whoever she was could wait; Kaoru immediately chucked his empty water bottle at Ichigo’s head. It didn’t hurt, but it was annoying. “Oi, what was that for?!” barked Ichigo.

 

“You’re late, stupid Kurosaki,” Kaoru retorted snidely. He kept his unpleasant demeanor, not intimidated by Ichigo’s flaring anger. With his mom present, Kaoru knew he had nothing to fear from anyone. “Were you hoping to stay out even later with my mom?”

 

“Kaoru-chan,” Ikumi cut in before her son could continue to accuse a fuming Ichigo of flirtation, “that’s enough. Go wait inside. You still need to take a shower before going to bed, don’t forget. You were running around outside all day.”

 

Kaoru didn’t object, but he did look away with a pout. He had yet to take any real notice of the fourth person in the room, even though she had glanced at him several times with a warm smile. Hopping down from the desk and giving a disrespectful gesture to Ichigo, Kaoru was ushered out of the office to wait inside for his babysitter. Grumbling about how he was old enough to be home alone, he kicked the door shut behind him and went over to the couch to watch some television while he could. No doubt Ichigo’s dumb friend would soon come in to send him straight to bed like his last babysitter had…

 

“Sorry about him,” Ikumi sighed, looking directly at Orihime after quick introductions were made. “It takes him a while to warm up to strangers, but he never really liked Ichigo-chan.”

 

“That’s alright,” Orihime cheerily said with a lifting and waving hand. “I’m sure Kaoru-chan is a nice boy. We’ll have a lot of fun together.”

 

Ikumi chuckled slightly, adjusting the cap on her head. “Don’t have too much fun, or he’ll never go to sleep. He can be rather rambunctious when excited.” She quickly bent down and hoisted the strap of a satchel over her shoulder; Ichigo loaded up with the rest of the supplies for the job. “Just be sure he takes a shower and gets to bed by nine. We won’t be back by late, so make yourself at home.”

 

Orihime bowed deeply, promising to obey the instructions given to her. “Take care, Ikumi-san, Kurosaki-kun!” She caught Ichigo smiling over at her from over his shoulder before the door closed. It was a look that made her feel all aflutter, her cheeks filling with the color of passion. For her, it would be too long until she saw him again, but that one glance of happiness and reliance would sustain her uplifted mood for a while. But she couldn’t very well fawn in the office while her charge was in the other room. Giggling to herself, thinking of how fun it’ll be to spend time with the boy, she scurried over to the door and made to open it. Much to her surprise, however, the doorknob did not turn. She’d been locked out!

 

He’s just shy, she nervously reasoned while jostling the knob a few more times, hoping that it would either prove that it was only stuck and not locked or that Kaoru would give in. “Kaoru-chan,” she called sweetly while someone like Tatsuki would’ve roared furiously, “can you please unlock the door? It seems to be stuck!”

 

On the other side, Kaoru smirked unpleasantly. He sat in front of the doorway like a guard, munching on potato chips that his mom had thought she hid from him. “I locked it,” he bluntly and proudly told her. He may get in trouble with his mom later when she was informed of this behavior, but it would prove to her that it was pointless to try to set him up with babysitters. If he could defend the house against guests, he could defend it against intruders, but without the zany antics of Macaulay Culkin…

 

Orihime whimpered, unsure of what could be done. If Tatsuki were in her shoes, the door would’ve been smashed down by now and Kaoru would be forced to fix the damage, even if it took all night. Unfortunately, the buxom redhead hadn’t that explosive attitude and would feel eternally guilty about causing any damage to the Unagiya household. “Kaoru-chan,” she was whining now, though she tried to maintain a steady voice, “please let me in.”

 

Kaoru paused in his snacking and looked down. He had hoped to have a bit more fortitude to leave the ally of stupid Kurosaki outside, but he wasn’t as tough as he wished. Snorting with a slight blush, knowing that he was probably going to be scolded and sent right to bed as punishment, he set the bag of chips aside and unlocked the door. “There,” he grumbled, stepping back so that he could finally look at the ogre that Ichigo had dumped on… his… doorstep…

 

To the contrary of what he believed, he found his mouth gaping the moment the door opened for the beautiful Inoue Orihime to enter. In his vision, she was surrounded by glitter and wildflowers that accented the dazzling smile on her gorgeous face. And if it wasn’t enough, she had the curves of an adult; in fact, aside from height and muscle-build, she and his mother were almost identical in figure.

“Hello,” chirped the girl clad in school attire. “You must be Kaoru-chan.” She’d seen the ten-year-old in the office, but there weren’t any proper introductions since he was misbehaving. Bending forward to be at eyelevel with the half-pint – though his eyes were immediately drawn to the part of her that dangled alluringly – she beamed at him. “I’m Orihime, your babysitter for tonight.”

 

Kaoru looked at her bright smile, flushed, and then looked away, putting on a mask of indifference, though it was hard to pretend that he wasn’t blushing. “I know,” he mumbled. He masked his astonishment with Orihime’s appearance behind his usual façade of a disagreeable child. “Stupid Kurosaki said you’d be coming.” Turning around, he aimlessly walked in the front room of his home, waiting for his babysitter to take off her loafers and leave them at the door. He scratched his cheek in contemplation, wondering how someone as dumb as Ichigo could surround himself with attractive women.

 

Hopping up with a bounce in her step and chest, Orihime beamed at the one now in her care. She hadn’t much experience with children who were not Ichigo’s sisters, and handling a boy would prove to be an interesting change. She’d come prepared, of course, picking up a few things for her stay at the Unagiya residence. Her arsenal of fun included some snacks, a few movies she believed a young boy might enjoy, and a handful of toys. She also had packed some night clothes in case she wanted to doze off after the boy fell asleep.

 

She checked the time first of all. It was almost eight o’clock already; an hour before Kaoru’s bedtime, and in that time, he needed to bathe. Perhaps she didn’t need to come so prepared. Well, better to come over-prepared than not prepared at all.

 

When asked if he was hungry, Kaoru informed his babysitter that he already had dinner. His mouth felt dry and wet at the same time, and his heart was thumping in his pink-tinted ears when she brushed by him. The scent around her – pastries and cake – was too enthralling to simply ignore; like all kids, he had a sweet-tooth a mile long and was tantalized by the smell of cake. Blushing, ducking his head a little, he followed her with his eyes.

Orihime hummed a little as she paced the new room, muttering a few bars out loud as she tested out new lyrics for her ‘Babysitting Song’. Unaware of the boy sizing her up from behind, she looked up ponderously, setting a fingertip again her chin. Was there any time to have fun? She recalled bath time with Sora to be fun with all the toys, but she was much younger than Kaoru; he might not feel comfortable having his babysitter bathe him.

“Hmm, Kaoru-chan?” Her wavy hair and skirt twirled when she shifted to face the boy watching her with entranced eyes. “Would you like to take a bath now? We can watch some television when you finish.” Her smile was warm and full of heart, much like his doting mother’s.

 

Kaoru wished that he had more nerve; maybe then he wouldn’t be painted red from ear to ear. He just hadn’t expected his babysitter to be so cute, and she seemed like she was far kinder than past babysitters who were only interested in talking to their friends and boyfriends over the phone. Sometimes, they would just send him straight to bed after Ikumi left so that they could have the apartment to themselves. It was nice to be asked what he wanted to do.

 

Rather than let his guard down, he closed his eyes nonchalantly. “I guess,” he murmured. He tried to play himself cool, walking with his eyes still shut, which of course led him to bumping into Orihime’s front; her bosom reflected him, but not before his face experienced their supple softness. While he stuttered nervously from the mishap, Orihime seemed unaffected, rubbing the back of her head and apologizing as though she had been the one to walk into the little boy. As odd as it was, he felt that there was nothing for her to be sorry about.

 

He rounded her without a word, blushing and replaying the collision with those two, fleshy globes. Of course, he was coddled against his mother’s own bust when she embraced him, but he never thought much of it aside from how much they reminded him of pillows. Orihime’s stirred something intriguing within the lad, and he pondered on the sensation of bumping into them. His pulse began to quicken as he continued the contemplation. That split second of contact with Orihime’s bust was the only thing that was on his mind all the way to the bathroom, and when the door was closed – but not locked – behind him, he fumbled with his clothes, which had become oddly uncomfortable.

 

His white t-shirt was taken off without thought, but when he shimmied out of his pants, he took pause to inspect his penis. This was not his first time having an erection; they had started since he was nine at the awkward moment when he was cuddling against his mom in her bed. She had felt him prodding her leg with his male appendage, and that was awkward enough without him quizzically drawing down his pajama bottoms and exposing his hard penis to her. It had been a talk that she would’ve thought to have given her son many years later, but she managed and filled Kaoru in with the knowledge of what his stiff condition meant. Despite his poor social skills, he was intelligent enough to understand.

 

Why had his penis decided to spring up now? Kaoru guessed it was that contact with those big boobs of his babysitter’s. He flushed profusely. It got hard when a boy likes a girl; that was, at least, how his mom vaguely explained the matter. He had to wonder if Orihime would get offended should he question her about it. If it was so natural, why should he feel so embarrassed about it?

 

He tried not to think about it – as it usually went away when he ignored it – but that was more difficult to do than he thought. Surely, the shower could distract him. Hobbling to the stall, he felt embarrassingly awkward as his small penis bobbed ahead of him, refusing to surrender the persistent blood circulation just yet.

 

~~~

Outside the bathroom while Kaoru had already started his shower, fumbling around in the kitchen, Orihime received a phone call from Ichigo. She thought it strange that he would be calling her so soon, but it was so that he could inform her that this job might take even longer than anticipated. Of course, he didn’t sound happy at all when informing her that it’d be likely that he and Ikumi would not be back until early in the morning. It’d be best if she just prepared to spend the night at the Unagiya Shop. She was, of course, welcomed to bathe, use Ikumi’s towels and food, and sleep wherever she chose.

 

“It’s no problem, Kurosaki-kun,” she chirped with a bright smile. “Kaoru-chan and I will have a lot of fun. Bye-bye~!” The hamburger-styled cellphone closed and was set aside. Almost immediately, Orihime retreated to her fantasy world, imagining Ichigo showing up in a prince’s outfit to awaken her with a chaste kiss. She blubbered and giggled, talking out loud to herself as though Ichigo really was there. Even though she was still setting out some snacks for some television-watching, she continued her nonsensical rambling a while longer. The spread of candies and chocolate was laid out from her sack of goodies; it was a bit too much sugar for a child getting ready for bed, but then again, with her appetite, she’d probably be the main devourer of the sweets.

 

“Kaoru-chan’s been in there for a while,” she observed after the final bar of chocolate was extracted from her provisions. She tapped her index fingertip to her chin before giggling in her throat. “I think I should take a quick shower so that he won’t be lonely when sitting out here.” An innocent and thoughtful gesture in her opinion; she was hardly aware of the boundaries she often crossed. He was still a child, after all, she considered; there was no harm in joining him.

~~~

 

So much for the shower being of help, Kaoru mentally griped. He’d soaped down, washed his hair, and rinsed twice, and still when he glimpsed downward, he was haunted by the stiff protrusion. Such a small thing caused such grief. Three inches of boyhood stood at unrelenting attention, sometimes pulsating with life. The skin that usually sheathed his tip had pulled away to reveal the engorged head.

 

With a grimace, he poked at the rigid piece, wondering if it was perhaps possible to nudge it back down. His defiant member hurt a little when it was pressed down, and when he took his hand away, it immediate sprung back to full salute. He seethed, hoping that this dilemma would not be present the entire night. If Orihime caught him sporting this offensive condition, she might lose that endearing demeanor that he appreciated. That stupid worker for his mom certainly had some commendable friends, he could admit with a blush. Well, at least one of them…

 

“Kaoru~chan~!”

 

The boy yelled in surprise when he was called. The voice had come from inside the bathroom… and after he heard the door shut! She was inside the bathroom with him?! As if she was taking a peek at him through the obscuring glass of the shower, he cupped his rigid genitals with both hands and turned away to the wall. His face glowed red. “Wh-what are you doing here?” he blurted out, trying to sound more annoyed than embarrassed.

“I thought I’d join you,” Orihime chirped jollily. Kaoru could not see clearly through the glass, but he could distinguish her form enough to know that she was holding true to her word by getting undressed with hardly a second’s hesitation. When, amongst his nervous stammering, Kaoru managed to utter “Why”, she responded, “My brother and I used to bathe together.” Granted, she was the only one in the bathtub and he was fully dressed as he played with her and her bath toys; she still considered it bathing together. Kaoru heard her heartwarming giggle. “It helps to have someone there to scrub your back.”

 

The boy quivered and felt his stomach do flip-flops. He hadn’t even seen his mom naked before; not completely, anyway. Now this beauty planned to join him in the shower? This certainly pleased his nether regions. His cock bobbed against his palms, throbbing incessantly. Such a stubborn organ. Why could it just respond the way fingers and toes do?

 

“Your mother and Kurosaki-kun said that they would be out much later than planned. I’ll be spending the night, if you’re okay with that.”

 

“That’s fine,” he stammered, as though it was really up to him whether or not the girl that his mom hired could stay. It might’ve been more prudent of him to try to send the girl who caused his ‘condition’ away, but he unconsciously wanted her around. Clearing his throat, still staring hopelessly at his dick, he said he didn’t mind if she stayed a while longer.

He was too distracted to notice the shower door opening until after the voluptuous babysitter had slipped inside. Kaoru was still facing the wall while nursing his crotch, so she didn’t discover his incriminating condition right away. When he did take notice of her presence, it was too late to protest. So elegantly, she eased into the shower stall, which was more than roomy enough for two or even three adults; sharing with a little boy was not difficult at all. Difficulty resided in the atmosphere.

Kaoru instinctively turned to her, though that didn’t turn out to be the wisest thing to do. Matured boys wouldn’t have wasted a second in catching a glimpse of the busty redhead naked, but as a kid, Kaoru hadn’t a full appreciation of the wonders. He gawked for a moment, eyelevel with pink circles pebbling into stiff nubs at the center, both capping wonderfully supple breasts. During his quick glance, he barely was able to notice the curls of her pubic region; he’d grown no hair around his own groin and he hadn’t thought about it before, but it somehow looked natural.

After getting that second-long eyeful, he turned away, screwed his eyes shut, and waved in reproach at her. “What are you doing?!”

 

Orihime just smiled at the flustered lad, ignorant to the plight jutting against his hand. To her, he was just shy about sharing the shower; he didn’t have siblings, after all. With a giggle, she took the boy by the shoulders and turned him to face the spray of the water rather than the wall; luckily for him, she didn’t see his swaying cock and didn’t seem at all interested in his nakedness. “It’s alright, Kaoru-chan. We’ll just take a quick shower,” she assured him.

 

His heart was thumping a mile a minute. The showerhead sent rushing water over his face, but all he could focus on were those delicate hands on his shoulders. And with his eyes closed, all he could envision were the female bits when he saw her in the nude. Curiosity made him regret not getting a better look of her feminine attributes; she didn’t seem reserved when stepping in to join him. Would she mind if he turned about to observe her more thoroughly?

He gasped sharply. A strange feeling shot through his sex. His sac – which didn’t dangle much in the first place – clenched and tingled. He could not help looking down. His penis was throbbing much more than before, and an odd substance beaded from the slit. At first, he confused it with water due to its transparency, but when he inquisitively prodded it, he found the texture much thicker than water, clinging to his fingertip until the thin string of clear goo snapped.

 

“Are you alright?”

Kaoru threw both of his hands down at his sides, squeezing them into fists and erecting his posture. Frontally, he was on full display, but Orihime was behind him, so there was little to worry about aside from her being naked behind him. He cleared his throat and focused on the drain. “I’m fine,” he mumbled in his stubborn tone, though his body was contrary to his assurance. His erection was relentless and was starting to ache because of it. If he had any knowledge beyond his mom’s quick and awkward explanation regarding the ‘birds and bees’, he’d turn the warm water to cold to combat his heat. The girl behind him was certainly old enough to offer some advice, but Kaoru was reasonably sure that presenting her with his hardened penis out of the blue and asking for advice wouldn’t exactly result in her staying calm and pleasant.

 

If he had known Orihime better, he wouldn’t fret her judgment and/or scorn.

 

Better to not risk it, he finally decided. He’d washed and rinsed already; there was no reason for him to stay any longer unless he wanted to try taking a peek at Orihime again. He would’ve turned around and headed outside, but that was before he felt two soft, fleshy globes press against his shoulders. Orihime had leaned against him to gather up the soap bar, and if she leaned any more, her breasts would’ve encased the boy’s head. She did not think much of it, but Kaoru certainly was having a hard time – literally and figuratively – dealing with her brazenness. She murmured an apology to him before easing away from him.

 

Kaoru’s hands and fingers shook from his anxiety. He wanted to look. He wanted to just turn about and look dead-on at those boobs that were of the same caliber as his mom’s. Her crotch was also of great interest to him, but he doubted she would appreciate him blatantly eyeballing her nakedness. Swallowing hard and maneuvering with sidesteps to keep his front from showing, he said to his babysitter, “I’ll go out now.”

 

“Are you sure, Kaoru-chan?” asked Orihime, watching him edge his way towards the door while casually rubbing the soap bar across her breast.

 

Kaoru could not stand it anymore and peeked over his shoulder. Large orbs of flesh greeted his sight, but he quickly turned away again before he could be hypnotized. After looking away from the busty, bathing beauty, he said he was already finished. He scurried out before she could tempt him to stay with the voice of a siren.

 

“I’ll be done soon,” Orihime assured him as he scampered as quickly as he could to gather up and huddle in his towel for comfort. Kaoru, with the towel pulled over his black hair, peeked back at the naked form through the glass. “We can watch a movie before bed.”

 

That could break the tension. “Alright,” he stuttered, lacking the ballsy confidence and attitude he always displayed to Ichigo. What mattered to him was Orihime getting dressed.

Hurriedly, he left the bathroom to jump into his pajamas. Too bad his night shorts and long t-shirt didn’t do well to hide the bulge of his erection.

~~~

 

After quickly showering and drying off, Orihime wriggled her way into the cupcake-decorated pajamas, and then pulled on and buttoned up her top; the buttons were tricky to fit over the span of her chest. Before leaving the bathroom, she slipped on her headband to keep her hair back out of her eyes. Set for a comfortable sleep, she headed out to check on Kaoru. Though Ichigo had warned her of his troublesome nature, Kaoru was dutifully waiting on the couch, legs drawn up and arms wrapped around them. He sat like this to hide a stubborn portion of himself, but Orihime was better off not knowing the reason.

 

Next to him was an empty candy wrapper, and he was already nibbling on a second chocolate bar, though he tried to be secretive about it. Orihime didn’t mind much that he helped himself; she brought the snacks for him, after all. She took a bit of candy from the table. She would’ve liked to include her usual assortment of weird ingredients, but sometimes a plain snack of sweets was just fine.

 

Kaoru looked away when Orihime hunkered down close to him. Her right side was flush with his left; if he had the courage, he could easily brush the side of her chest with his elbow. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. It was because of thinking like that that he was stuck with the annoying protuberance in his bottoms.

 

Orihime glanced at him with a sweet smile. “Would you like to watch some television before bed?” she asked, presenting the remote with her left hand. “There’s a new episode of Don Kanonji right now. Do you like that show?”

 

Most kids in Japan loved that spirit hunter show, and Kaoru was the same. He, of course, tried to play it cool and said he didn’t mind watching Don Kanonji. “I watch it sometimes,” he lied. There were times when Ikumi would have to pry him from his spot in front of the television to send him to bed.

 

“SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU~!!!” The over-eccentric performer showed up on the screen, greeting his audience with a variety of poses and broken English. Almost immediately, he announced the presence of a ‘bad spirit’.

 

Kaoru did well containing himself. Normally, when the presence of bad spirits was detected, he’d join in the audience’s cheer of ‘smells like bad spirits!’ With the mature – age-wise and in Kaoru’s young opinion – babysitter settling next to him, he didn’t want to seem like an overzealous child. He needed to be as cool as possible…

 

“Smells like bad spirits!” cheered the redhead, throwing a fist excitedly in the air. Her enthusiasm for the show took Kaoru by surprise; he gawked at her, in awe of her shared appreciation for ‘Ghost Bust’. She noticed the prolonged stare and smiled sweetly at Kaoru. A timid blush crept onto her face. “I’ve been a big fan for a long time,” she admitted cheerily. Tatsuki-chan always tried to steer her to better shows, but Orihime’s interest could not be easily deterred when she was set.

 

Kaoru’s mouth gaped a while longer before he cleared his throat and looked off to the side. “It’s alright,” he admitted. Completely changing his opinion of the show seemed desperate, so he said nothing more of the matter. He tried to keep his focus forward on the show, but the exuberance of Orihime caught his attention far too often. It wasn’t long before he couldn’t even follow Don Kanonji; he was more interesting in trying to catch a proper glimpse of her cleavage. His breath began to quicken, blood circulating furiously within him, leaving him feeling lightheaded and dizzy with arousal. Without care for the possible consequences, he cuddled tightly against her.

 

“Are you cold?” the babysitter asked before wrapping an arm around Kaoru and tucking him firmly against her body. Though it unnerved him, he made no utterance when the side of his face mashed against her soft, right breast. Even when snuggling with his mom, he’d never felt hotter. His knees kept themselves drawn up, and his thighs were sure to keep tightly tucked together.

 

It was painful; not in an agonizing way, but a crippling way. His youthful prick stretched to its extreme and pulsated with vitality. He’d never sustained an erection for so long before, and Orihime – her suppleness specifically – only goaded his plight. It was getting to the point where he contemplated the option of exposing himself for Orihime to inspect and offer a solution. When advised by his mother, she had told him that it’d go back down on its own with a short passage of time.

 

He was nearing a full hour of hardness, and his bottoms were beginning to chaff.

Aside from the strain around his rigid piece, he was made very comfortable against Orihime’s breast. He found himself drifting. He wasn’t even able to stay awake for the end of ‘Ghost Bust’.

 

~~~

 

Kaoru blinked tiredly, stirred awake by an eccentric sales commercial. Eyes half-open, he padded around with his hand before discovering the remote and turning off the TV. After the apartment went to silence, he was content to close his eyes and hunker back into his pillow. He nuzzled the cushiony rest, enjoying the faint, soothing scent of vanilla. There was a small wet spot from where he had drooled in his sleep, but it wasn’t too bothersome when considering how nice the pillow was.

He was prepared to go back to sleep until realization hit him. Quickly, he pulled away, staring wide-eyed at the area his head was just laying. How could he so easily forget that Orihime’s breast had pillowed his head? It was a surprise that she hadn’t nudged him away from her when the drool began to flow. Of course, at some point – hopefully before he began to salivate – she’d fallen asleep as well.

Eyeing the wet spot he’d made on her top, Kaoru believed it prudent to clean it up and avoid an uneasy encounter should she wake up to find her chest smeared with spit. He leaned towards the side and plucked a few tissues from their box atop a lamp table. He brought them to the wet spot and carefully dabbed the plushy surface. Orihime murmured a little, and though Kaoru had feared otherwise, she stayed asleep and allowed him time to dry the area.

It was so soft he considered, and even after he had cleaned up as much as he could, he continued to prod the fleshy mound. It wasn’t long before he let the used hankies tumble off to the side so that he may inspect Orihime barehanded. At first, he poked curiously, pressing against the yielding globe as much as he dared without rousing her. As he’d observed before, she was just about as stacked as his mom, but he’d never shown more than a child’s intuitiveness towards the mammary glands; Orihime was different. There was just something – fun? – about pawing at her chest that gave him an odd sense of elation.

 

“Nnh…” The girl shifted when the boy discovered the curious tip of her breast. Knowing that nipples were the source of milk, Kaoru couldn’t help rubbing a thumb against the soft nub. No moisture from milk, but he continued to inspect that particular area. With some time and attention, he found that small bump grow just a bit and harden considerably. He could even discern them through the pajama top when he brought his hand away.

So babies drink from these? He leaned in close to the risen peak as though the closeness would provide him with some x-ray vision. He wanted to see them up close and naked. The brief glimpses of pink circles during the shower could not sustain his curiosity, not when he had such a rare opportunity to study.

The buttons… They were already mildly strained across her bust, so they should come apart easily. Kaoru eyed them, cheeks flaming red and all sorts of warnings blaring in his head. He really shouldn’t; that much he knew, but he couldn’t help himself. The center button was effortlessly undone, but the process felt like it took an hour. Still, Kaoru could breathe a sigh of relief when Orihime continued to snooze. Another button was pushed through its slit, and Kaoru could see skin.

 

He was on the last button before tragedy struck. Since she was no longer leaning against anything, there was no support when she shifted in her sleep. It resonated like a falling tree when she slid down and lied on the couch; Kaoru thought for sure that she’d wake up from that, but she turned out to be a deeper sleeper than what he’d imagined. She was on her side, but with the subtlest nudge, Kaoru could roll her onto her back.

He did so, but only after mentally bracing himself. He was usually quite daring – provoking Ichigo nonstop – but this was on a whole other level from goading his mom’s subordinate or guests. Orihime was on her back without so much as a sleepy mumble; the less noise she made, the less worry Kaoru had.

 

Once more, he set to his work. In a matter of seconds, the top half of Orihime’s pajamas was open. Kaoru almost smiled at his accomplishment. At long last, he had the opportunity to inspect her chest. It sounded and felt as though his heart was throbbing in his head, deafening him to his own, anxious breath.

 

The two sides of her top were pushed over the high, plump hills. Kaoru could hardly believe the softness of her flesh when his palms ghosted over her. A small, satisfied sigh left Orihime’s lips when her tits were freed; even with pajamas that fit her, it certainly felt more comfortable when her bountiful breasts weren’t stifled.

 

Kaoru was in awe of the fair-skinned globes capped with pink areolas that tightened from the cool temperature of their exposure; the nipples rose slightly in response. Unable to resist, the boy bumped the risen nubs with his fingertips. In contrast to the rest of her soft flesh, the tips were taut and firm. Kaoru continued his focus of the nipples, stroking them with his thumbs. Yet, despite how long he rubbed and rarely punched the pebbled flesh, the expectation for milk was left unsatisfied.

 

Perhaps it needed to be suckled straight from the source…

Carefully, Kaoru latched onto Orihime’s right breast. After assuring himself that the babysitter wasn’t about to wake up, he began to nurse, curious to taste the lactation from her tit. He sucked steadily and subtly; luck was still with him, but he wasn’t about to test it by hungrily drawing on the bit in his mouth.

The lovely redhead mewled softly in her sleep as her sensitive nipples were feasted upon. The strength of Kaoru’s suction grew until he was pulling hungrily. Slightly-parted lips opened more to let out a sharp gasp when the boy’s enthusiasm got the better of him. He kept himself in check, but that didn’t reverse the hot blush growing on Orihime’s face or the increased tempo of her breathing. Kaoru could not chance it, and though he was having a surprisingly enjoyable time nursing on nipples that did not yield milk, he pried his lips away and cleaned the spittle on the back of his arm. Seeing the coating of spit over her breast, he tentatively cleaned it all away with another wad of tissue.

 

Though the quest to discover Orihime’s milk wound up as a failure, there was still another point of interest for the young boy, an area he was even more curious about. It was time to confirm what he believed to have seen briefly in the shower.

 

This was the biggest step of all, he noted while his inquisitive and nervous gaze fell upon the rest of the girl’s pajamas. If she had stayed asleep this long, there was no reason for him not to believe that pulling down her bottoms would disrupt her pleasant slumber. With that in mind, he made his boldest move by hooking his fingers in the waistband of her pants and slowly shrugging them down. He certainly wasn’t old enough to appreciate her curves and the spread of her hips, but he was captivated the second her pubic region was uncovered.

 

Auburn curls came into view, confirming his suspicions. The hair was kept well-trimmed and neatly managed around what Kaoru would ignorantly define as a cut through her flesh. He knew that this was a vagina – after his mom’s embarrassing and premature explanation – yet he still found it odd, having not seen genitals aside from his own.

 

He distractedly nudged the bottoms now to stretch across her semi-splayed knees, too focused on Orihime’s sex to bother with anything else. If there was one word he would use to describe the ‘down there’ of his babysitter, it would probably be tight. Something about her mostly-dry private parts and the crevice of her butt just struck him as being ‘tight’.

 

Wait… He backed up his pondering to the ‘mostly-dry’ part. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that some moisture has coating the inside of her slit. Being ignorant – if not totally stupid – to a woman’s arousal, Kaoru guessed that it was sweat and not the results of hum tending to her sensitive breasts. Either sweat, or she was wetting herself… How did she use the restroom without a penis, he wondered? His mom had been much too brief and hasty with the talk, but he received the gist at least.

 

“It goes in there?” he thought out loud, referring to his penis. Crouching low, he was determined to examine the girl’s anatomy more closely. Other boys at school seemed knowledgeable about some aspects of women, but Kaoru seriously doubted any of them had the ‘material’ he had to work with.

 

He pet the ginger hair carefully, noticing the course, thick texture opposed the silky-softness of the locks adorning her head. Being just a little bit out of puberty’s reach, Kaoru had been looking down at a baby-bald crotch all this time.

Inquisitiveness piqued, he continued his inspection down to the folds of skin. He brushed the crease with his thumb before spreading it open to peek within. To his surprise, his discovered another set of folds, these being thinner and pink. Again, he had to question the procedure required to fit a penis into the vagina. He was small, but it was unlikely that even his ‘thingy’ could wedge there.

 

There must be some secret. Fingers crept along the grooves of Orihime’s sex, and he took note of the small flange at the crest of the vaginal lips. The busty babysitter mewed softly when he probed that nub inquisitively. He did not spend more than a few seconds petting her clitoris – though, even unconscious, she made sounds of enjoyment when he touched it – and began to explore her petals. Had they always been so saturated? The substance clinging to his fingers after he swept them across her sex was certainly slippery like sweat, but it felt thicker and had a pungent scent that was almost invigorating with each whiff.

 

A significant discovery was made by accident. When Kaoru’s fingers traced downward through the center folds, he abruptly sunk into a hidden channel. “Ahn!” Orihime clenched her teeth and arched her back slightly, her breasts jiggling from the subtle movement. The sudden exclamation made Kaoru jump, though he was not in danger of her waking up. Thank goodness. He didn’t want to stop now that he made a very significant find in the exploration of femininity.

 

Experimentally, Kaoru wriggled his digits within her hidden hole. It was a tight fit, but it had room to stretch. In awe, he watched her pink lips separate and expose her insides. Surely this was the birthing canal that his mother had explained to him in vague detail, which also meant that this was where the penis was supposed to go in.

 

He’d ignored it quite well for a time, but he could not completely forget the tenting of his night bottoms. More than ever before, it hurt. But unlike before, he now had access to a way of alleviation. The problem was whether or not he’d be willing to test his luck to such an extreme.

 

He was a kid… Of course he would, but not without some nervous hesitance.

His underwear was rolled down over his three-inch cock. It sprung into view with great enthusiasm. There was more of that fluid that apparently came from the slit, but Kaoru didn’t give much thought to it. The bulbous head peeked out from his foreskin, though the overlapping skin hadn’t matured enough to be able to retract all the way just yet.

 

Eyes were cast onto Orihime’s face. Aside from her cheeks tinted in a pink hue and a light perspiration glistening on her brow, she showed no signs of being disturbed from her slumber, even as her thighs were eased apart to accommodate the boy inching closer with his eager boyhood.

Should he?

Even with the small size of his cock, Kaoru could push into her fully. His genitals basked in the bodily heat radiating from Orihime’s arousal. There were still some doubts in his mind and fears about doing something like this, but it was far more painful to have this opportunity and let it slip by while struggling with an appendage that just wouldn’t go down.

Just hope Mom doesn’t find out…

 

Steeling himself, Kaoru pushed his erection down, the head sliding through the slick folds until he reached the destination his fingers had recently discovered. This was it, and without even realizing it, he was – in some sense – going to become a man at the tender age of ten. He was too far gone from the blood favoring his penis over his brain to stop now. Holding his breath like at the first, highest plunge of a roller coaster ride, he wedged into her tight body.

 

She was not a virgin – having coupled with Ichigo once before in a night of heated passion and hormonal exploration – but her body certainly remained taut enough to give Kaoru a squeeze as he pushed through. The secretions coating her inner walls helped guide him in until his pelvis was flush with hers.

 

The sensation was far grander than what he could have ever prepared for, but he still managed to catch the exclamation of unknown rapture before it could burst from his throat. Orihime did not make a sound beyond a sound that was either a whimper or a grunt; in any case, she was not awake, and that was the important thing.

Kaoru panted as he remained nestled within the babysitter’s warmth. The soft walls sheathing the small penis closed around him, undulating slightly and fitting him snugly. Her body cradled his sensitive shaft, milking the abundance of pre-cum oozing out from the slit of his cockhead.

Though the feeling dwarfed all other pleasures he’d known in his short life, Kaoru had to wonder if there was more to this than sticking his penis inside of a girl. He recounted his mother’s explanation, remembering that the man was supposed to discharge some kind of fluid. There obviously was a missing part in Ikumi’s instructions somewhere in between insertion and completion; Kaoru’s cock was tingling, but it certainly wasn’t about to pump any sort of goo up Orihime’s snatch anytime soon.

 

Uncertain of what was to be done, Kaoru began to pull out, but the moment he did, he discovered something: pulling back was just as much fun as pushing in, and it made his cock thump as if to give a hint to the naïve boy. Kaoru whimpered with pleasure as he pulled out halfway, and then made a hasty return to Orihime’s heat. The girl rocked from the force and her breasts jarred a little in hypnotic rhythm. Though he didn’t even stretch half as far as Ichigo did within her and was little more than a finger within her, Orihime unconsciously vocalized the pleasure of having her insides assaulted by the impetuous little boy driving in and out of her at a haphazard tempo. If she’d not been such a deep-sleeper, the desperate thrusts would’ve awakened her along with the tingling radiating from her crotch.

 

Her low, groggy, lustful moans were lost underneath the sounds coming from Kaoru’s mouth. He panted raggedly as he awkwardly pushed his hips into her. Often, he would become too excited and would withdraw too far, slipping out of her snatch entirely. His haste to return to her would sometimes cause him to slip, miss, and glide the underside of his juicy cock against her clitoris. Ignoring how Orihime’s back arched in response to her clit being vaguely stimulated, Kaoru selfishly sought his own pleasure, burying himself up to the hilt within her and resuming his powerful thrusts; granted, the bucking of his hips retained only the power of a scrawny ten-year-old who usually sat around all day, watching television and eating.

 

Terror struck deep in his stomach when he felt something brush against the base of his spine; that ‘something’ was easily discerned as a hand. The boy froze, surprising himself that he didn’t scream altogether. With wide, terrified eyes, he looked back and saw that Orihime’s hand had curled around hand held him at the small of his back. Was she awake? He did not move his hips for a while – though he would not pull himself from her unless forced – and stared at her face. Her eyes were still closed and her breath was returning to the even, steady breaths of slumber. He didn’t risk anything yet; he could assume that Orihime was playing with him, or was on the verge of waking up. It’d require such an explanation if she awoke to the sight of the boy she was babysitting nestling his cock inside of her snatch, and that did not even qualify to what his mom would do!

Ikumi had a loving mother tone, but Kaoru knew of her wrath. She may have spoiled him, but that did not mean he had never been disciplined before. He’d be locked up in his room with only annoying guy babysitters from now on if his mother found out that he’d taken advantage of his sleeping babysitter.

 

Pull out, echoed the small voice of his conscience, and for once, he almost felt obliged to listen. He could almost sob at his loss when he began to slide back, out of the tender embrace of Orihime’s pussy. The way she squeezed him was like she was beckoning him to return and continue the fun.

 

He was almost all the way out before he sunk back in. His eyes widened, for it was not by his own admission that he went back in; it was Orihime’s hips that lifted, chasing after his small prick and swallowing him back up. The girl was still fast asleep, but her hot body responded on impulse as it dazedly began to gyrate against the boy. “Uhn…” She shifted a little, the blush on her face accenting her features and spreading down to her chest, glistening with a slight sheen of sweat. “Kuro…saki…ku~… Ah~…”

 

Kaoru’s conscience continued to cry out warnings, but the boy was beyond caring anymore. Steeling himself, holding onto Orihime’s waist, he brought his rhythm back, though he treaded carefully at first. It didn’t sit too well with him that she was dreaming of stupid Ichigo, but that gave him the chance to continue thrusting into her. Maybe if she did wake up, she’d think it was a dream and fall right back asleep. It was a stupid theory, but Kaoru was a kid and wasn’t thinking with a clear mind at the moment.

 

Eyes were all over Orihime’s body, examining where she was gingerly split by the three inches of boyhood, her clenching stomach, lunging breasts and flushed face. Whenever it seemed like he was going too hard, her supple breasts floundering a bit too much, Kaoru would steady himself, wait a second or two, and then resume with failing determination to keep himself under control. But he found that even with the subtlest and most controlled of his thrusts, her boobs jiggled in circular motions; this was not something he didn’t keep a close eye on.

 

The hand at his back flexed, her fingernails biting his skin in a way that felt painfully good. Without stalling his thrusts, even as his heart gave a leap from the scratch, he glanced at her face; she was still sound asleep – miraculously – and moaning encouragingly. Obviously, she liked it, but Kaoru still figured he should not dawdle and continue to press his lasting luck.

He was young and inexperienced. He’d no idea of the art of staving off his relief for the girl’s benefit or to savor the moment. All he knew was that his balls were ascending, and that felt strangely good. The thrusts he had kind of mastered became erratic again, staggering and losing their tempo entirely. Something mounting within his nether regions was breaking his concentration and causing his body to lock up. Though he had come to be hypnotized in the sight of Orihime’s boobs bouncing each time their bodies collided, his eyes involuntarily squeezed shut. The small sac underneath his boyhood felt like it was throbbing, and a warm tingle shot up his prick in strong pulsations that were inevitably injected into Orihime’s snatch.

The girl moaned softly as the semen of the young boy pasted the walls of her vagina; no spurt was able to reach her cervix, even as he rashly pressed as deep as he could within her. Even in slumber, Orihime’s body reacted to the spray of seed, her hips rocking slightly and her muscles juicing the small cock.

 

Kaoru was practically sobbing while draining his testicles. The euphoria was overwhelming, far too much for a child like him to handle for long. He wanted to make his withdrawal, but Orihime’s pussy was a vice that would not relinquish his member until every bit of his orgasm was sapped. It was only after he exhausted all that he could within her that he finally found some leeway to pull out. He crawled from her hot, saturated depths and found his once-troublesome penis deflating, hanging tired and satisfied as a string of white goo fell from the tip to soak into the material of the sofa. He knew he should be worried about making a mess, yet he was strangely at peace. He felt dirty and knew that maybe a shower would help, and he knew that he’d somehow have to clean up the evidence of his ‘no-no’, but it took a lot to fight away the sense of tiredness. It was tempting to just collapse on his babysitter.

He shook his head. His efforts of cautiousness would not go to waste just because he was sleepy; as a kid, he needed to be smart to stay out of trouble. What if Orihime woke up and found her private parts exposed and wet, her shirt undone, and worse of all, Kaoru’s penis hanging out freely and covered in the fluids her vagina was leaking? Very incriminating indeed, so Kaoru went right to work with a heavy use of tissue. For every soiled bundle, he would make a mad dash to the bathroom, close the door, and flush the wad down the toilet.

 

When she was mostly dried and cleaned – but still a little sticky – Kaoru moved to the trickier part. Pulling her bottoms back into place was hard, especially when trying to slip the waistband underneath her and over the soft swell of her ass. It took the better part of ten minutes, but he did a fine enough job and could carry on to the second and last pressing matter.

Closing her top proved to be even more of a challenge. With her lying on her back, gravity had her large breasts flatten slightly on her chest, which made pulling the two parts of her shirt together tricky. He had to scoop a breast with one hand – a task he didn’t mind much – and nudge it to the center of her chest with her clothing. It took a few trials and errors before he managed to latch a button across her bosom. The fabric strained until more of the shirt was buttoned up, and with a triumphant sigh, Kaoru closed up her top.

 

Whether it was because he was too exhausted to relocate or because he thought he’d earned it, he hunkered down atop the redhead, pillowing his head with her supple breasts. His eyes could hardly stay open for more than five seconds before they closed and he was asleep.

For a while, it’d be unlikely that his penis would bother him. And the night promised a satisfied, uninterrupted sleep.

~~~

Kaoru was dead to the world around two o’clock – two hours after he had spent himself inside of his babysitter. And at two o’clock, that babysitter came awake in a hot, sweaty fluster. She had been stirring and moaning for some time now, and her dreams were plagued with a playful Ichigo teasing her sex with his fingers, pumping them clumsily inside of her.

 

This was not the first time she’d awakened from erotic dreams. There were many a night when she would wake up, already slick from intense dreams, and she would roll her hips into the fervent dance of her fingers. But before her hands could dance along a familiar path, she noticed the weight atop of her.

 

She swallowed hard when she stared down at the boy. Some saliva had spilled from his gaping mouth over her breast, but she didn’t mind much; there were a few times when she drooled in her sleep during vivid dreams. “Kaoru-chan?” She had to check if he was awake or not, which he wasn’t. She was relieved by that; at least she could sneak away to the bathroom in peace. Carefully, she eased out from underneath Kaoru, making sure to lay him down peacefully. When she was on her feet, she felt oddly woozy. Well, she’d take care of the tingling in between her legs soon enough.

 

“Kurosaki-kun said he wouldn’t be home until morning,” she muttered aloud. That was good since she didn’t want her temporary employer to walk in and hear rapturous sounds echoing from the bathroom.

 

Not wanting to dawdle, she hastened to the bathroom and locked the door. It felt strange and maybe a little humiliating doing something so perverse in another person’s house, especially when she was supposed to be keeping an eye on Ikumi’s boy; she couldn’t help herself, though. Her entire body was quaking and sweaty, and she certainly wasn’t going to fall asleep again until she tended to her heat.

 

She padded quickly but quietly to the bathroom. Her face was flushed and stiff, as though she was marching through two rows of onlookers, naked. A breath of relief was taken when she hastened into the lavatory and closed the door behind her, feeling some security upon locking it. Unless Kaoru woke up and had a key for the bathroom, Orihime felt she wouldn’t be disturbed in her intimate embarrassment.

 

With thighs pressed together, she could feel the stickiness. She didn’t waste another moment scurrying over and dropping down her bottoms before taking a cozy seat on the toilet. Not exactly as glamorous as her bedroom, she considered with an uncomfortable wriggle, but it’d be far more mortifying to be caught dozing in pajamas with a soiled crotch.

 

Her thighs spread apart, and the cold air of the bathroom felt refreshing on her hot, gooey flesh. She’d been dreaming about Kurosaki-kun doing perverted things to her, so she wasn’t very much surprised by the messy state of her groin; it was a bit more than usual, though.

 

She petted the auburn hair before letting her fingers slide down and do their practiced steps. She was very fond of leaving her thumb at her clitoris while two fingers slipped through her folds to explore her saturated depths. She had to bite down hard on her lower lip to keep from moaning. It may have only been one other person in the entire building with her, but it’d be so embarrassing if he woke up and came knocking, curious to know what would make her make these sounds.

Normally, she liked crying out, making a ruckus and fantasizing about dear Ichigo playing her body like an instrument. She recounted the time of her lost virginity, how cute he looked while looming over her, slick with sweat, flushed with effort and modesty, pounding his hips hard enough to make her entire body jerk.

 

“Ah~!” Orihime’s sensitivity increased at the memory. She remembered how she questioned whether or not he’d even be able to fit inside of her; he seemed to be a bit larger than the norm. He did fit, and after some time of adjusting to the feel, Orihime was in bliss.

 

The hypersensitivity brought the redhead crashing to an orgasm much sooner than usual. She held her breath as her body stretched and went stiff. Toes curled on the tiled floor, and she felt her walls clutching at her fingers while her warm ejaculate spilled over her hand. She could’ve kept the feeling lasting, but she still wanted to get back to Kaoru as soon as possible; it was her responsibility as babysitter, after all.

 

She gave herself a moment to relax, trying her best to keep quiet as she caught her breath. The fingers inside of her wriggled a bit before pulling out to let her dazedly examine her mess. She did not think much of it at first, but upon closer and clearer inspection, she saw traces of a foreign, white substance mingling with her translucent essence. She brought her hand closer to her face, blinking in curiosity.

 

Strange… It reminded her of the fluid that Ichigo had painted her lower belly with after their first time. It even smelled like it. She couldn’t come to any other conclusion of than it was the same substance!

 

But how and when did it get inside of her?!

 

~~~

Note: I am not the original author. Credit for this story goes to c0p13r c. c0pyc4t (who will be removing all of his content from AFF.net on January 1st, 2018). I have added/edited nothing (beyond a bolded chapter title), which unfortunately includes any italics/bolding/underlining/etc... that was present in the original post of this story.


End file.
